


Whoops!

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breeding, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Marriage, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, transmasc iullmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Mn, no promises. It’s our honeymoon, your parents should understand,” Hisoka left a small bruise. Illumi’s face grew hot- god it was so sexy to defy your parents’ wishes.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> sowwy if this is shit ^^; i haven’t wrote smut in awhile n it’s kinda strange for me again. 
> 
> horny ppl have no rights ><
> 
> also Illumi is nb transmasc and has a vagina so if you don’t feel comfy with that then please don’t read this <3

Hisoka slammed Illumi onto the extravagant green and blue bed. Their inky hair spread out like a twisted halo- it made Hisoka chuckle coldly. Hisoka’s boner poked at Illumi’s groin, an occasional grind would come from the clown, causing Illumi to softly moan.

“H-Hisoka, my family is still celebrating the wedding. Please do not be loud as they walk through the halls,” Illumi begged with their big, empty, black eyes. Hisoka purred and nibbled at their pale, exposed neck.

“Mn, no promises. It’s our honeymoon, your parents should understand,” Hisoka left a small bruise. Illumi’s face grew hot- god it was so sexy to defy your parents’ wishes. Hisoka’s hand slid up Illumi’s blouse, he found the scars under his nipples, but it made no difference to him- he was littered with scars too. But he moved onto Illumi’s nipples instead, knowing how conscious they got with their scars, giving them a good tug.

Illumi moaned and melted under him. His vulnerable partner squirmed in pleasure under him. “Is this your first time having sex?~ Oooh my, how I would love to ruin you!~” Hisoka moaned, eyes rolling backward.

“I haven’t even had the sex talk with my parents- it would be too complicated anyways considering… you know,” they looked off to the side. Hisoka kissed them gently to guide them back to their session.

“That’s no big deal, I still would crave you no matter what, dear Illu.~” he smiled softly. Illumi faintly smiled too. “Oh god I can’t wait to fuck you silly though!~”

Hisoka tugged them both out of their clothing. Illumi’s cunt was dripping, eager for their husband’s cock. Good thing his cock was ready to enter them. “Ah, Illu.~” Hisoka licked his lips then leaned down. He lapped at Illumi, taking in his taste and moans. Illumi felt like they were on fire- their body tingled sweetly as their husband licked them up. Hisoka eventually stopped, rising up and preying over the pale, lean frame under him. Hisoka suddenly started biting down into them, leaving dark bloody rings all over them. Illumi felt a strange feeling ebbing in their groin. Hisoka leaned up, his pearly white teeth stained dark red. Illumi twitched hard out of pleasure.

“F-Fuck me, Hisoka.~ Please,” Illumi begged as their legs shook. “Touch me there.~”

Hisoka maniacal laugh developed into a grumbling moan. This has to be the best night ever. Hisoka huffed hard like an animal, lining his swollen red cock up to their hole. He pushed in slowly, Illumi eating him up nicely. Their cunt was tight and hot to the touch, grabbing and pulling him in further. A moan left his lips as he started a medium pace. “So good, so good to meee!~ I’m gonna fucking die!~”

Illumi moaned loudly as their partner fucked into their cunt mercilessly. They felt their feeling growing more and more in their abdomen- they felt like they were gonna burst. “F-Feels strange,” they panted grabbing the sheets.

Hisoka buried his cock into them until their pubic hairs meet. His cock twitched, warning him. “What if I bred you, dear?~ You can bring heirs~ I can let my cum fill you up deep, have it drip out out of you.~ How cute would it beee,” Hisoka growled vehemently. He noticed Illumi twitching and squirming more- ah it was turning them on. A breeding kink he noted. Good.

Illumi gasped as he heard the lewd suggestions- it made their cunt twitch. They squirmed more as the cock filled him over the edge. The feeling was there- it was coming and no one could stop it. Illumi bucked their hips wildly as the feeling burst in them. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Aahh!~” Their cunt squeezed Hisoka hard, accidentally making the murderous clown cum.

Hisoka’s eyes widen quickly, he pulled out but a little too late. He groaned and started thinking about where they can find some Plan B around here- maybe he should invest in some condoms. 

Hisoka snapped back to reality as a shaking hand grabbed his wrist. Illumi tugged him down, hugging him close. “Hiso?” Illumi spoke barely above a whisper.

“Ah, yes, Illu?”

“I am so tired. Please lay on me and rest too. Stay close.” they softly kissed up his jawline.

“Of course, I can’t show your family my face after I railed and bred youu.~”

Illumi smacked him softly but held onto him. Their breathing evened out as they slept, but Hisoka was back to thinking about Plan B. God he needed to be a bit more careful.

  
  
  
  



End file.
